Conventionally, for hybrid cars and electric cars, wiring is often arranged by inserting a wire harness routed, for example, between the battery and the inverter, or between the inverter and the motor, into a metal pipe. The metal pipe is disposed under the floor of the automobile body along the front-back direction. This metal pipe has the function to shield the wire and the function to protect it from air-borne stones and the like. After being guided into the engine compartment, the metal pipe may be connected to the inverter side via a metal braid portion. The metal braid portion, which is formed by braiding metal strands into a mesh form, is attached to cover an end portion of the metal pipe, and is connected to the end portion by being crimped with a crimp ring. Additionally, a waterproof grommet made of a rubber material may be fitted to the connection portion between the metal pipe and the metal braid portion, as depicted, for example, in FIG. 1 of JP 2006-311699A.